Grohk
'Lore description' Birth and Growth Grohk was born in the so-called Fire Tribe, with a malformation that made him smaller than the other orcs. This was one of the reasons that he was always a bit...off. Not very talented in magic and shamanism, he was considered since his birth to be useless, a troublemaker, and lazy, more akin to a blight among his fellow orcs. Was he a great shaman? For sure! Lazy and stupid? Far from it! Grohk decided to help his tribe by doing whatever they didn't want to do. This meant bringing materials, sending messages, repairing the huts and going hunting with bare hands if need be. But whatever he did, the people of his tribe continued to belittle him, and he decided he had enough! It was time for him to leave. He felt that the village members did not consider him as good or as talented as he truly was. He knew that without his presence, the tribe would die quickly since he had ensured that he had been an essential cog of the big machine that was the tribe. However, sorrow and even anger grew within him as he was leaving. He resolved that even if the tribe managed to survive his absence, he would come back in force, to take his revenge. Getting his powers After walking in the woods for several days, he stumbled by accident on a rock and slid down a hill that led him to an ancient, undiscovered ruin, covered with moss and bushes, swallowed by the forest. As he was searching the ruins for a way out, he realized that the statues seemed to be alive and they started to follow him. Overtaken by fear, he desperately ran trying to escape the place but only managed to fall again; this time deeper in the ancient ruins in what seemed to be a mana pool. He sank deep into the think, viscous fluid and clawed his way upwards trying to reach the surface. The celing above suddenly transformed and took on the appearance of an ancient sky which suddenly became darker as a storm erupted right above the mana pool. Terror filled his eyes and he sought to to flee, but was abruptly stopped in his movements when a lightning bolt struck one of the crystals surrounding the pool. Time stood still and instantly the fear and horror of drowning in the thick fluid, was suddenly replaced by an inescapable calmness that filled his very soul, just as the light was spreading throughout all the crystals around him, putting off a perfect, blue light. Suddenly a being made entirely of light materialized in front of him, as if the crystals were projecting an image from another world. The being introduced himself to Grohk, after trying many languages that weren't correct for the orc to understand. His name was Vex, and he told the blue creature that he was the forgotten God of Lightning. As no one was praying and following him, he could no longer be summoned in the Realm and was trapped in the ethereal dimension unable to interact with the world around him. Grohk regained his confidence as well as his voice, and together they both made a deal: Vex would offer him the powers he needed, and the orc would gather an enormous tribe and build a Kingdom for his deity. Taking the lead Grohk returned to his tribe, overloaded with power and hatred and immediately began electrocuting every single person that had made his life impossible in the past with a single, powerful bolt of lightning that felt as if it shattered the earth itself. After this, all the remaining orcs quickly fell to their knees in reverence giving him the status of leader of the tribe. He made sure all the corpses of his former enemies were thrown in the river to be eaten by the fishes. The River grew red with the blood of the fallen orcs that day and henceforth would be known as the Red River. With that done, Grohk commanded all his tribe to depart to the woods towards the ruins, where they would build another city after reducing the previous ruins to dust and ashes. A bright future The now called Red River tribe settled in the ancient ruins and gathered all the other orc tribes that they met thanks to the powers of their leader, Grohk the Lightning Orc. The Red river tribe is now a slowly building empire which worships Vex daily, from dawn to dusk. Grohk now considers himself King of this orc kingdom and a prophet of Vex. His ultimate goal is to make sure that his empire never ceases to spread, so he can keep his powers, strengthen his people, and lead them to glorious triumph...even if he has to face the Resistance, the Magistrate, or the entire Realm. He furiously charges into battle, gathering all the information he can get from the people he fights with, or against; all the while studying them and waiting for his chance to one day dominate them all.